


Eyeshadow

by Jumabu



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumabu/pseuds/Jumabu
Summary: Y'all ready for some ANGST? (Just a short exercise I wrote, and it's surprisingly my first Heathers fic)





	Eyeshadow

"Heather?" Veronica furrowed her brow. Something was funny about her eyeshadow. It was dark and covered all around her eye. "What's with the eyeshadow?"

"Hm?" Heather M hummed innocently. "Oh, it's a new look I'm trying." She laughed nervously. 

"Are you sure?" Veronica asked.

"Huh? Sure I'm sure." Heather nodded a bit too excitedly. 

"Heather, do you have a black eye?" Veronica asked.

"What?" Heather let our a fake laugh. "No! Of course not!"

"What happened, M?" Veronica asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing," Heather assured her. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Tell me about it, then." Veronica said.

"Nothing happened, Veronica!" Heather shouted. "Everything's fine!"

"Did Duke hit you?" Veronica asked quietly. Heather's eyes glistened and her face turned pink.

"It's none of your business, Veronica." She said, her voice breaking. 

"M, you don't have to be afraid of her anymore." Veronica said. "You can finally stand up to her and-"

"Stop it!" Heather interrupted. "It's not that easy!"

"Look, we can-" 

"Stop!" Heather shouted again. "This isn't about you! So just leave me alone." Heather's voice broke before she stormed off in another direction.


End file.
